


The Flock's Golden Puppy

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Cuddles, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Imogen is a Good Grandmother, Jace is a Garroway, M/M, Nesting, Omega Jace, Owl Alec, Protective Alec, Puppy Jace, but she still really intimidates Alec, hurt jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: The shifters all lived in peace - the local flock, pack and pride - until the hunter Valentine Morgenstern disturbed that peace, planning to erase all shifters from existence.The flock, pack and pride had to band together to fight their common enemy. That was how Alec, a young snow owl shifter, first met the love of his life - a cute golden puppy named Jace.





	The Flock's Golden Puppy

Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || The Flock's Golden Puppy || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: The Flock's Golden Puppy – The Strangest Pack-Flock-Pride Ever

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alpha/beta/omega dynamics, fluff, hurt/comfort, nesting, cuddles

Main Pairing: Jace/Alec

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Magnus Bane, Imogen Herondale

Summary: Shapeshifter AU – Flocks, prides and packs from the region had to band together against a common threat: Valentine and his hunters. By doing so, Alec Lightwood found his true love and true mate – in the Golden Retriever shifter Jace.

**The Flock's Golden Puppy**

_The Strangest Pack-Flock-Pride Ever_

The fight had been a harsh one and one of the kind Alec _really didn't appreciate_. Aka: The ones where he was needed as aerial support and thus could not stay down on the ground with Jace and have Jace's back. And that was never a good feeling for the young alpha.

Consequently, being the overly impulsive puppy that Jace was, did Jace get hurt.

And Alec, being the responsible Alpha of his own flock that he was, first had to make sure everything was in order before he could go and check on his mate (Well. Only because Alec _knew_ that Jace was safe and taken care of at the moment; after all he had sent his sister Isabelle with his mate to ensure that, because otherwise _nothing_ would be able to hold Alec back).

But as soon as all responsibilities were handled and Alec was officially free to go, he shifted into his snow owl form and took to the sky. The shortest and fastest way to get to Jace.

/break\

Jace all the while was being a miserable puppy. He didn't take too well to being injured, especially not when in shift-form because he couldn't shift back to human until things were moderately healed. So he was now laying curled together on Isabelle's lap while Magnus worked his magic on him. As soon as he saw the large and mighty snow owl soaring toward them however, Jace suddenly felt far better. Despite Isabelle's and Magnus' protests – Magnus' accompanied with a flash of the panther-shifter's golden cat-eyes – Jace got up with his tail wagging in excitement.

Alec barely had the chance to land before he was tackled by the puppy, wagging tail and slobbery snout and everything. Alec fluffed up his feathers a little, but gladly returned the affection. He _was_ a tiny bit overprotective of his mate. Not his fault. Pure biology (he could hear Lydia and Isabelle snorting in his head at that. Okay. So maybe it was _kind of_ an Alec thing too. But it was _definitely_ not his fault that he had the mot reckless mate imaginable. Getting overprotective was like a natural reaction to that, really). Alec leaned in, nudging his head against Jace's, the puppy whining gladly as Alec's mighty wings caressed him, both rubbing their faces against each other's.

"Really now. You could at least let me finish healing you so the two of you can shift back for... whatever this is. And get a room, please", commented Magnus amused.

If he were human, Alec would have blushed as he backed off to look at the warlock. Jace just whined and padded back over to Isabelle and Magnus to get properly healed. Alec followed after him, the snow owl looming close by and watching Magnus' magic with sharp eyes.

"...You could shift back, Alec", suggested Isabelle amused as she caressed Jace's fur.

Sighing, Alec did as his sister suggested so he could be on eye-level with her. She smiled knowingly at him and he rolled his eyes. It was just natural for an alpha to be overprotective when their omega got hurt. _Just natural_. Isabelle gave him the patented 'I'm not buying what you're selling'-look.

"Lydia is with Aline, Helen and Mark", informed Alec casually. "Handling the debriefing."

"Of course she is. Because my alpha doesn't need to loom over my shoulder like that", chimed Isabelle mischievously. "Unlike a certain someone who can't go five minutes without his omega."

Alec knew she was teasing. It had been half an hour now since the fight had ended, he had handled his responsibilities as their flock's leader to ensure every member of his flock was accounted for and taken care of. Only then had he passed on responsibilities to his best friend and second-in-command (and sister-in-law). Isabelle smiled at him reassuringly, conveying the message that she knew that. It was just way too much fun for her to tease him, because he had always been the stoic 'the mission and flock are all that matters' kind of person. Until a cute, golden puppy had stumbled into his life...

/flashback\

It had been years ago, during a very important meeting. A vicious and dangerous hunter had invaded their territory. A man called Valentine Morgenstern. He was dangerous and hated all shapeshifters. Which was never good news for shapeshifters. And since Alec and Isabelle's parents were the Alphas of their flock, they were supposed to hold a meeting with the other shifter-leaders.

Their territory housed a flock of bird-shifters, led by Robert and Maryse Lightwood, a pack of wolf-shifters, led by Luke Garroway, and a pride of cat-shifters, led by Magnus Bane and Catarina Loss.

The three races lived peacefully side by side, hidden in plain sight from the humans. Or at least they had, until Valentine Morgenstern invaded their territory and threatened their peace.

Alec wasn't supposed to eavesdrop. He was supposed to watch over Isabelle and Max. He had passed them on to uncle Hodge to watch, before sneaking out. After all, he was the oldest, the firstborn son of the flock-Alpha. One day, he was going to be the Alpha of this flock. And he could not _wait_ for it. The flock was his everything. From the day he first spread his wings and took to the sky with his flock, he _knew_ that was all he wanted from life. To soar the sky with his flock and protect them. To be a fair leader to them. He was mildly aware that an Alpha was supposed to have an Omega to lead the pack together and _one_ day, he would probably find the most suitable omega in the flock to become his mate so he would be able to do right by his flock, because that was all that mattered to him. To be the right and worthy Alpha. But generally, he didn't care about finding a mate or an omega. His mother kept telling him he was just too young to think about such things just yet and he had to fully agree to that. Silly notions of being a mate and _father_ were just _weird_ to him. The notion of being a good and fair leader, being admired and respected like his father was, well, that was a notion that had caught on pretty fast. That was something he definitely wanted.

For that, obviously, Alec had to learn what it meant to be the Alpha. Which was why sneaking out to listen in on the important meeting between leaders was not like regular sneaking out. It was... research. Gathering valuable information to ensure he would be a good leader. Yes. That was it.

He never even got to the meeting. Just as Alec carefully made his way toward the meeting hall in the fancy expensive mansion of Magnus Bane – of course did the cat-shifters have to live in a fancy giant mansion, somehow that didn't surprise the owl-shifter at all – did something crashed into him. Something golden and fluffy and _so soft_. And it smelt amazing. Like honey and milk and roses.

The young snow-owl stared wide-eyed up at the odd creature on top of him. It was fluffy. Utterly fluffy. With a wet, black nose and a sloppy, pink tongue. With golden, floppy ears that hung into its face. The most fascinating part were the golden fluff's eyes though. Golden and blue at the same time. _What_ was this? Alec had never seen a creature like this before. It looked like a softer, cuter version of a wolf. The golden fluff had him pinned by the wings, head tilted curiously. Frowning frustrated, Alec thrust his feet up, talons first against the soft underbelly of the adorable creature. It yelped and jumped off him, glaring offended and growling as it bared its fangs. _His_ fangs. Alec blinked slowly as he tilted his head in the bird-like manner when he finally got a full grasp of the creature's scent. Male. Omega. A... male omega. Alec's eyes widened in surprise. He had never met a male omega before. Hodge told him those were super rare, even rarer than female alphas (which, Alec could totally believe because he knew _two_ female alphas, Lydia and Aline, and _no_ male omegas). Alec slowly hopped closer, tilting his head in the other direction as he tried to investigate.

Only that the male omega kind of hadn't really appreciate the talons to the stomach so much. Alec winced a little in shame. He had been taught to never fight an omega; it was an unfair physical advantage for an alpha to go up against an omega. But he hadn't realized it had been an omega.

The omega shifted back to his human form. A boy, maybe ten years old, with golden-blonde hair falling into his face just like the floppy ears had before. His eyes were still as intense though.

And then the omega jumped him and pinned him to the ground, glaring at him. "Spy!"

"W—What?", stuttered Alec stunned, rolling them around to pin the omega beneath him. "I—I'm Alexander Lightwood and I'm the future Alpha of the flock! I'm _not_ a spy!"

"Oh. Sure", snorted the blonde boy. "That's why you're suspiciously sneaking around here."

"...I wanted to listen in", grumbled Alec frustrated. "Who are _you_ and what are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm Jace Garroway and I'm the Alpha's son", growled the omega, puffing his chest out proudly.

Alec's eyes widened. "But you're not a wolf!"

The omega flinched, a sneer on his face. "I'm a Golden Retriever and it's none of your business, stupid alpha. I just wanted to see what mom and dad are doing in there with the other adults."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't two extraordinarily adorable spies."

Alec and Jace, still on the ground, turned wide-eyed toward the adult. The owner of the house and Alpha of the cat pride. Something about Magnus Bane was really very intimidating. And when the panther-shifter flashed golden eyes at them, both children scattered with a squeak.

/flashback|end\

That was how Jace had literally stumbled into Alec's life and completely turned it upside-down.

Over the years, Alec had learned the truth of course. Jace wasn't the Alpha's biological son. He had been abducted and experimented on by Valentine the insane hunter. He had kept Jocelyn and her two children captive too and when Luke had saved her and taken her in, Jace had somehow become part of their family. After all, in captivity he had grown up with Jocelyn's children Sebastian and Clary. The three foxes were the closest to family Jace had ever known and when, during their time of recovery, Jocelyn fell in love with Luke and consequently got mated to Luke, there had never been a doubt in Jocelyn's mind that Jace was _hers_. Jace was heartbreakingly grateful that Luke and Jocelyn not just accepted him in the pack but in their family.

Over the years, they grew up together. Pride, flock and pack grew closer than ever before, even though they had pushed Valentine and his hunters out of their territory.

Alec, Isabelle, Aline, Lydia, Sebastian, Jace and Clary grew up as friends. Though Alec and Sebastian regularly butted heads. Later on, Alec learned that it was because Sebastian was very possessive of both Clary and Jace and he didn't like the idea of Alec trying to take Jace away. When Sebastian realized that what Alec wanted from Jace was _definitely_ something different – something that had developed as they became teenagers – Sebastian reluctantly backed off some (though Alec suspected that Clary had her paws in that). Because Alec? Alec had fallen in love with Jace.

With every time he sparred with Jace, because Jace was a stubborn and _strong_ omega who was not accepting the gentlemanly rules Alec had been raised by. With every smile from Jace. With every time the omega would cuddle up to him. With every prank the two of them pulled on the others and got into trouble just because Jace had used his pretty eyes and pout on him. With just _everything_.

By the time they were of legal mating age, Alec gathered all of his courage to approach the Alpha of the pack and ask Luke Garroway for Jace's paw in mating. Which was just _so unconventional_. Inter-special mating was rare, especially when one was supposed to be the Alpha of the flock. A flock sort of required _wings_. To propose to a pawed shifter was highly unusual.

 _But_ – and here Lydia being amazing came into play – Alec was the son of an Alpha and Jace was the son of an Alpha. A flock and a pack that lived close together and had been working together for years at that point. A mating between Alec and Jace would then seal the alliance. A sell that went really well with the Lightwoods, who were always for closer ties and strengthening their family name. The only thing Luke cared about was Jace's happiness and apparently, it was very obvious to Luke just how happy Alec made Jace. And that was how they had become mates and did not yet get to live happily ever after – because Valentine returned to finish what he had started.

Valentine wanted all things supernatural _gone_. And now here they were, fighting the very battle that had first made them meet. Alec just wished they would have gotten to live a peaceful life.

"Okay, all done. You can take your mate to bed now. For _resting_ , Alexander", stated Magnus seriously. "Do not undo my hard work by getting overly eager, young alpha."

Grumbling to himself and blushing faintly, Alec gathered the Golden Retriever up in his arms to carry Jace to their bedroom. Jace whined and pressed his cold snout against the nape of Alec's neck.

"Why must you _always_ be in the center of danger, love?", sighed Alec frustrated. "I mean. Just once, could you maybe... step aside when danger roars and charges at you? _Ouch_."

Jace had nipped his earlobe and was now looking at him utterly unimpressed. Sighing once more, Alec placed Jace on their nest, where the blonde very slowly shifted back into his human form. Mismatched eyes pointedly glared up at him as the omega crawled closer to wrap his arms around Alec's waist and press his cheek against the nice, firm six-pack.

"Don't be an idiot, Alec. I'm the Omega of our flock. I will not idly sit out our fights", grunted Jace very unimpressed while Alec slowly got comfortable in their nest. "I'm not that kind of omega."

"No one is", muttered Alec dryly. "The values I was raised on, tales of omegas sweet and kind, who will tend to the den as the alphas hunt and fight? What do I get? You, Isabelle, Clary, Helen, Mark. It's like the universe conspired against me to give me the most stubborn omegas into my flock."

"Ye—eah. And you love it", snorted Jace and leaned up to kiss Alec.

Alec remained quiet, a small smile on his face as he leaned in for a slightly deeper kiss. "Your sister needed some getting used to, you know. A lot getting used to."

Jace snickered. Oh, he knew. Clary and Sebastian had made Alec's life during courting ridiculously hard and Jace had really enjoyed it. It had been cute to see his strong, grumpy alpha quiver. Smiling softly, Jace cuddled up some more to Alec, soaking up all the warmth and safety that his alpha was radiating. Sure, Alec complained about Jace being reckless every single time they got back from a mission, but... Alec was Jace's alpha; if he wanted to, he could use his alpha-voice on Jace and make him stay home. Alec would never do that. And Alec didn't really mean his complaints either – he just worried a lot about him because he loved Jace. Jace couldn't really fault Alec either. Every single time Alec would get hurt, Jace would drag _him_ to their nest, hog him and growl at everyone coming close to Alec. They were mates, after all. Jace reached out to absentmindedly rearrange some of the feathers that decorated their nest. It was a bit untypical for a dog-shifter to build a nest – even an omega – but since his alpha was a bird, well, Jace had adapted. And it was kind of comfortable, not to mention the scent. It smelt particularly much like Alec.

"Will we... ever get rid of Valentine?", mumbled Jace sleepily, nose against Alec's neck.

Alec hummed lowly, both arms wrapped around his omega's waist to hold him tight. This was the best thing. Having his omega close like this, just the two of them. It was so reassuring. Especially when the fight seemed hopeless, when Alec felt as though they could never defeat Valentine and chase him off, like this whole thing was just... going to end in a disaster.

"Of course we will, Jace", grunted Alec, capturing Jace's lips in a gentle and loving kiss. "As long as we fight side by side, there is absolutely nothing we can't do."

As long as Jace was by his side, those words rang true. Even though a mere hour ago, Alec had felt restless and hopeless and frustrated, right now here laying in their nest, with Jace nuzzling his neck, the golden puppy-ears tickling Alec underneath his chin as Alec had a large wing wrapped around both their human bodies, victory felt certain. _Everything_ felt certain.

"Gre—eat, so you won't freak out that grandma is coming over tomorrow", yawned Jace.

"...What? _What_?", grunted Alec tensely. "Jace? Jace? Did you... really just fall asleep on me...?"

/break\

The imposing heron landed in front of Alec and Jace. Alec felt himself stiffening instantly in nerves. It wasn't that Imogen Herondale was a bad person, she was just very _intimidating_. And she was Jace's only blood-family. Only mere months ago had they tracked her down, through journals stolen from Valentine that documented Jace's heritage – he was a hybrid, his father having been a heron and his mother a Golden Retriever. Valentine had killed them both. But with their names, Luke and Jocelyn had been able to track down Jace's grandmother and he had been more than enthusiastic to meet his grandmother. Alec? He had been more than just nervous when facing her.

After all, he knew he had the support and approval of Jocelyn, Luke, Clary and Sebastian (well, on his good days anyway). But what if this new and only blood-relative was not going to approve of Alec? And she had _yet_ to make a verdict, which was why he was so nervous now.

"Grandmother", greeted Jace with a smile as the heron shifted into an elderly lady.

Imogen Herondale had a certain grace and dignity to herself that intimidated any alpha. Especially Alec. He smiled nervously at her and waited, unsure how to greet her. Imogen all the while hugged Jace and wrapped her wings around him in a protective manner. Jace winced though.

"Are you alright, Jace?", asked Imogen with a frown.

"Ah, yeah. Nearly. I mean, it's nearly all healed up", assured Jace with a sheepish look.

"Another raid on Valentine?", guessed Imogen with a sigh.

"I'm fine. Really. Let me get your stuff", offered Jace.

He grabbed the bag the heron had brought along and went ahead. Before Alec could follow his mate (so maybe he tended to stick a little closer to Jace whenever his grandmother was over), Imogen grabbed him by the wrist and held him back. Alec made a bit of a face. Jace had gotten hurt _again_ , even though as Jace's alpha it was Alec's job to protect his mate. Because that was not just what alphas did, it was what _mates_ did. Imogen stared at him inquisitively.

"Alexander", started Imogen seriously. "When... I first learned about Jace, I wanted him to come and stay with _my_ flock. It were the Garroways who convinced me not to. They're his family. Then I saw your flock with him. They cherish him as one of theirs, even though he is a dog-shifter. They respect him as their leader as much as they respect you." She paused. "Thank you."

"W—What?", asked Alec surprised.

"For taking care of him. For loving him and for protecting him – I have seen by now that he makes the latter rather hard for you", chuckled Imogen dryly. "You're a good man, Alexander Lightwood."

Alec felt himself visibly relaxing at that. Maybe he didn't have to worry after all.

"Are you two coming?", asked Jace as he poked his head out of the house once more.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Because I really gotta get started on writing more Jalec fics. Considering it's my OTP for this show, I have been vastly neglecting it in favor of my OT3... which, well, I mean that IS a combination of my OTP and my second favorite ship in the fandom sooo it was hard to deny. *laughs sheepishly*
> 
> But yeah. More only-Alec-gets-the-puppy. Which, in this case quite literally. This fic, by the way, inspired by a video of a puppy and a snow owl cuddling. Way too cute and instantly made me think of Jace and Alec. And then I wrote a tiny thing over on tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/), drop by if you like ;3)... and ended up editing the scene and building a story around it because I literally have no self-control.


End file.
